Hedgetrimmers are used to cut a variety of bushes, hedges and other outdoor vegetation. The cutting operation requires the user to move the hedgetrimmer around a typical bush at various angles. Current hedgetrimmers have fixed handle positions so that the user must bend or twist his arms and/or body to orient the hedgtrimmer properly for the desired cut. For instance, a user cutting the top of a bush would orient his hands and/or body in one particular way, and orient them in another way if cutting the front or bottom of the bush. These different positions can be uncomfortable and even dangerous if the user's grip is weakened by the shifting gripping position. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a hedgetrimmer whose handle can move to accommodate the various orientations as the user cuts around a bush.